Sky High
by Akasia
Summary: OS. Sterek. Stiles entre en première année à Sky High en tant qu'Assistant Héro avec Isaac et Scoot. À la fin de la première semaine, Scott découvre sa superpuissance et est transféré chez les Héros, il passe alors tout son temps avec la soi-disant parfaite Allison. Stiles et Isaac devient alors amis avec Derek Hale, Erica Reyes, et Vernon Boyd.


Sky High

 **OS**

 **Auteur :** NivalVixen2

 **Traductrice :** Akasia

 **Disclamer :** Ni l'histoire, ni TeenWolf, ni Sky High ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire.

 **Rated :** T

 **Paring :** Sterek, Scallison et Scisaac.

 **Résumé :** Stiles entre en première année à Sky High en tant qu'Assistant Héro avec Isaac et Scoot. À la fin de la première semaine, Scott découvre sa superpuissance et est transféré chez les Héros, il passe alors tout son temps avec la soi-disant parfaite Allison. Stiles et Isaac devient alors amis avec Derek Hale, Erica Reyes, et Vernon Boyd.

 **Note :** Ceci est ma première traduction ( et un crossover Teen Wolf/Sky High ) j'ai fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit réussit, dîtes moi ce que vous en avait penser et n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos reviews. Merci à Sarah pour la correction !

Bonne lecture !

 **0** **00**

\- « Mec, je te jure que ce gars me regarde ! » Siffla Scott

Stiles regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami et retint une grimace quand il vit que _Derek Hale_ fusillait Scott du regard.

\- « C'est Derek Hale » dit Isaac, le sourcil levé comme il regardait entre eux et voyait le regard noir que Derek dirigeait vers Scott.

\- « Ouais, ton père à fait en sorte de mettre son oncle en prison » admis Stiles en donnant un coup dans le dos de Scott.

\- « Merde, sérieusement ? Ça c'est Derek Hale ? Oh, génial... Mais, je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas notre famille, non ? » demanda Scott en regardant Isaac et Stiles avec espoir.

\- « Vrai », dit Stiles en hochant la tête alors qu'il prenait une bouchée de sa salade.

\- « Me regarde-t-il toujours ? » questionna Scott avec hésitation.

\- « Non, pas du tout. Tu es tranquille. »

Scott ne croyant pas Stiles une seconde, se retourna, il vit que Derek était encore entrain de le regarder. Génial, c'était son premier jour à Sky High et il avait déjà un ennemi juré.

Il n'était pas trop mal, cependant. La présidente du corps étudiant, une belle, magnifique et absolument incroyable fille nommée Allison, lui avait souri et ri de sa plaisanterie ( même si, d'après Stiles, elle était boiteuse ). Il pourrait survivre le reste de l'année si elle continuait à lui sourire, Scott en était sûr.

 **000**

Derek voudrait dire qu'il n'a pas d'amis, sauf qu'il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser d'Erica, et partout où Erica va, Boyd n'est pas loin derrière. Erica à le pouvoir d'éclater la terre ( littéralement ), et Boyd... eh bien, il ne sait pas ce que Boyd peut faire, parce qu'il avait eut droit à un placement privé ( Fait intéressant, l'entraîneur Finstock est toujours pâle quand il est près de Boyd, et bien que Derek soit curieux, il ne posera pas de questions. ).

\- « Donc qui regarde tu fixement ? McCall, ou son ami mignon ? » demanda Erica, prenant un morceau de sa pomme, lui souriant d'un air satisfait.

\- « Je ne regarde personne fixement » murmura Derek, en détournant finalement le regard du garçon avec les grains de beautés (il y en avait quinzaine de ce qu'il pouvait voir) qui était assis avec _McCall_.

\- « Hmm , je ne te crois pas, il y a un peu de bave juste là » dit-elle, se penchant de façon évidente pour essuyer sa bouche.

Derek lui gronda dessus se retirant brusquement, et est presque surpris de voir apparaître une flamme. Erica laissa échapper un soupir déçu et alla se blottir contre Boyd.

\- « Oh, si proche. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu te laissera aller. Il n'est pas sain pour toi de réprimer tes pouvoirs, Der. »

Derek la regarda, se leva et quitta la table, ignorant Erica quand elle l'appela pour lui dire de revenir. Il attira l'attention de l'ami de McCall sur son chemin, les yeux du jeune homme s'élargissant légèrement quand il grogna et quand il les dépassa. Il entendit un extrait de la conversation à propos de la fête des anciens élèves, McCall se lamentant à propos de le demander à Allison.

 _« Stupide école avec ses étudiants stupides parlant de leurs vies adolescentes stupides. Ne comprennent-ils pas qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie que les célébrités ou la stupide fête des anciens élèves ? »_

Il serra les poings, en marchant au bord du terrain de l'école et baissa les yeux, sentant le fouet du vent sur lui, un contraste froid avec sa température corporelle d'habitude chaude. Il ne perdrait pas de contrôle, il ne le ferait pas. Pas encore.

\- « Tu ne vas pas à sauter, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un champ de force autour de l'école qui vous fait rebondir. Mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour essayer par moi-même, cependant » dit une voix masculine, sonnant un peu hésitante, comme si il pensait que Derek allait vraiment sauter.

Derek se retourna avec un regard noir, seulement pour voir l'ami de McCall, debout là, l'air un peu penaud.

\- « Salut ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Derek d'une voix dure et n'invitant pas du tout à plus de conversation.

Le gamin ne sembla pas comprendre son indice, pas si subtile, pour être laissé seul, et se contenta de sourire brillamment. Un arbre commença à grandir derrière lui, il le frappa avec son pied en douceur et une pomme tomba dans sa paume en attente. ( Il sourit comme si il était fier de cela, et Derek dû admettre qu'il avait l'air assez cool. Pour un première année. )

\- « Tu n'as pas mangé ton déjeuner. J'ai pensé que tu voudrait quelque chose à manger. » dit-il en lui jetant la pomme. « Tu aimes les pommes, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta t-il quand Derek se contenta de regarder fixement la pomme qu'il avait attrapé par réflexe, les sourcils froncés vers le fruit vert brillant. « Je peux faire des poires, des oranges, ou même des fraises, si tu n'aime pas les pommes ? Je veux dire, tu as le droit de bien manger, n'est-ce pas ? Et ceci doit être meilleur que quoi que ce soit dans la cafétéria. C'est seulement mon premier jour, mais il manque sérieusement de salade, et je ne veux pas même savoir ce qui est dans la viande mystère. »

\- « Personne ne veut le savoir. » Admis Derek, prenant une bouchée de la pomme juste pour le faire taire.  
La cloche sonna tandis qu'il mâché et le gamin eu l'air un peu surpris par le son.

\- « Je dois partir. Je suis Stiles, à propos. Ravi de te rencontrer, Derek ! » Dit-il par dessus son épaule en courant vers l'école.

Derek termina la pomme, en pensant qu'il pouvait sauter le sport - Finstock n'oserait rien lui dire - et jeta le trognon de pomme dans le vide. Puis, juste pour prouver à Derek que ce n'était pas sa journée, le trognon de pomme rebondi et le frappa au visage.

Aiden et Ethan étant les principaux voyous de Sky High, et ils eurent l'idée amusante d'enfermer Isaac dans son casier. Il hurla comme si il aller être assassiné, et ils fermèrent juste la porte avant de reculer. Ils eurent un sourire satisfait pour accompagner leur airs satisfait jusqu'à que le silence se fasse soudainement, les cris cessèrent, et la lumière qui pouvait être vu de la feinte du casier s'éteignit. Scott arracha la porte du casier - sa première manifestation de la super-force, la première manifestation de pouvoir qu'il ait jamais eu, en fait - et sorti Isaac du casier, étreignant son ami fermement, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était en état de choc et tremblais comme une feuille.

fit un sourire à Aiden et Ethan, mais il y avait trop de témoins à ce qu'il venait d'arriver et il dû donc donné une retenu aux jumeaux dans l'après-midi. Ainsi qu'à Scott pour destruction de biens appartenant à l'école.

Scott ne répondit pas et emmena juste Isaac à sa mère, l'infirmière scolaire ( qui est la raison principale de son entré à Sky High, le nom de son père arrivant à la seconde place. ) Au moment où ils est arrivèrent au bureau de l'infirmière, elle avait déjà entendu parler de sa retenu et Scott peut dire qu'elle n'était pas entièrement heureuse qu'il ait obtenu le pouvoir de son père, sa mère sourit quand même et l'étreignit fermement. Puis elle se tourna vers Isaac, des veines noires apparaissent sur ses mains alors qu'elle drainer sa douleur. Scott regrettait de ne pas avoir son pouvoir au lieu de celui de son père : le pouvoir de guérir au lieu de détruire. Il attendit alors Isaac pour qu'ils puissent retourner en classe ensemble.

Quand ils arrivèrent en classe quinze minutes plus tard avec un Isaac calme mais pas plus tremblant, Scott reçoit un feuillet pour aller dans la classe des Héros. Isaac prit un siège à côté de Stiles, et Scott regarda ses deux meilleurs amis avec des yeux de chiot pour ne pas avoir à les laisser.

\- « Vas-y, Scott. Nous irons bien. » dit Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Isaac eut l'air un peu désemparé, mais hocha la tête, et Scott finit par les quittés pour aller en science avec .

Plus tard cette semaine là, Scott était sûr qu'il allait avoir la meilleure année de sa vie. Allison l'avait embrassé sur la joue après qu'il ait gagné de Sauver le Citoyen contre Aiden et Ethan et, de toutes les personnes, avec _Derek Hale_. Il avait des plans avec Stiles au restaurant chinois local ce soir, parce que Stiles se sentait mis à l'écart puisqu'il n'était pas dans la classe des Héros avec lui. Et pour couronner son incroyable journée, Scott constata que son père avait laissé un cadeau devant la porte d'entrée pour lui : sa propre X -Box.

Il lui était interdit de l'utiliser car il était encore puni pour la destruction de bien appartenant de l'école - ça ne le dérangeait pas trop car la télévision était toujours en panne depuis qu'il avait accidentellement jeter la télécommande vers l'écran plus tôt dans la semaine ( il était à peu près sûr qu'elle était encore intégré dans l'écran du téléviseur, en fait. ) Il était sur le point de le dire à sa mère lorsque la sonnette retentit, il l'ouvrit pour voir Allison debout là, souriante comme la déesse qu'elle était. Toutes autres pensées quittèrent l'esprit de Scott, et il resta à la fixer du regard pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que sa mère le sauve en invitant Allison à entrer, et puis plus tard en insistant pour qu'elle reste aussi dîner.

 _« Ça va être la meilleure année de tout les temps ! »_

 **000**

Okay, Stiles comprenait que Scott soit sous le charme d'Allison ( sérieux, les yeux en cœur du garçon serait littéralement visible si ils étaient dans un comics ou quelque chose comme ça. ), mais il ne pensé pas vraiment que Scott prendrait sur leur temps de bro et ce, sans même lui faire savoir. Il ne savait pas où était Scott, mais il pensait qu'il rêvassait sur Allison et avait oublié de venir au restaurant chinois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était très bien. ( La fleur sur la table s'abaissa tristement et Stiles ne pu même pas se résoudre à l'égayer de nouveau. )

\- « Vous avez fini avec cela ? » Demanda une voix aigre et familière.

\- « Derek, hey » Dit Stiles en souriant, surpris de le voir dans un tablier.

\- « Stiles. Que fais-tu ici ? »

\- « Je me suis fais poser un lapin, en fait. Tu te joins à moi ? » Demanda Stiles en inclinant la tête vers le siège de cabine en face de lui.

Derek soupira et regarda le restaurant. Vide, à part Stiles et le reste du personnel.

\- « Je pense que je peux t'accorder une minute » murmura-t-il, se glissant dans le siège. « Donc, qui te pose un lapin ? » ( Il ne faisait pas le projet de faire du rendez-vous de Stiles de la marmelade. Non. Vraiment. )

\- « Scott. Ce n'est pas trop grave, il a probablement oublié, son esprit est plein d'Allison et de son apparente perfection. » dit Stiles en fronçant son nez de dégoût.

\- « Tu ne l'aime pas ? » Derek demanda, surpris ; tout le monde semblait aimer Allison.

\- « Nope » répondit Stiles, accentuant son _p_. « Elle à ce regard, tu sais, comme si elle souriait de l'extérieur mais qu'à l'intérieur elle complote pour te faire disparaître. Elle me fait une peur bleue. »

Derek fut de nouveau surpris ; il pensait être le seul à avoir vu ce regard sur le visage prétendument parfait d'Allison.

\- « Donc, depuis combien de temps travaille-tu ici ? C'est mon restaurant favori et je jure que je ne t'ai jamais vus ici auparavant. » Dit Stiles, la tête penchée sur le côté comme il détaille Derek sans une once de honte. « Je m'en souviendrais certainement si je t'avais déjà vus ici. »

\- « Je travaille dans la cuisine d'habitude, je fais la vaisselle, ce genre de chose. Nous sommes à court de personnel aujourd'hui. » Dit Derek, rougissant légèrement au regard fixe de Stiles. « Tu mange toujours végétarien ? » demanda-t-il, espérant détourné la conversation de lui.

\- « Ouais. Ma mère pouvait parler aux animaux. Apparemment, ils n'aiment pas être mangé. » Dit Stiles, un sourire courbant ses lèvres.

Derek grogna un rire et le sourire de Stiles devint encore plus grand.

Ils passèrent les quinze minutes suivantes à parler, et Stiles offrit à Derek un de ses _cookies de fortune_ ( ce qui était incroyable parce que, de 1) Stiles ne partageait pas la nourriture et de 2) c'étaient des cookies de fortune )), en regardant comment il le rompit pour lire le message du papier à l'intérieur. Stiles manga un bout de son cookie, sortant le papier de sa bouche comme si il était un magicien, et Derek se retint de fixer sa bouche.

\- « Refuser l'amour est le meilleure moyen d'avoir le cœur lourd. » lut Derek, ses joues rouges de nouveau.

Il pouvait sentir une vrille de flammes commençaient à grandir dans sa poitrine et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il a voulait les laissaient s'embrasaient.

\- « Oh, c'est _profond_ , Derek. »

Okay, celui qui a donné la permission à Stiles de baisser la voix comme si il était dans un film porno devrait être expulsé.

\- « Derek ! »

 _Il n'avais jamais été si heureux d'entendre sa sœur lui hurler dessus._

\- « Arrête de flirter et remet toi au travail. »

 _Non, oubliez ça. Il allait laisser sa sœur rentrer à la maison en bus._

\- « Tiens, garde-le. » Dit Derek en donnant le morceau de papier à Stiles.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Stiles laissa sortir un petit sifflement de douleur quand une flamme échappa au contrôle de Derek et entra en contact avec sa main. Il mit immédiatement ses doigts dans sa bouche pour calmer la douleur et Derek fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : courir à la cuisine sans un regard derrière lui.

Stiles souri quand il vu que la fleur sur la table était plus brillante et plus grande qu'elle l'avait été auparavant.

 _« Cette soirée n'était pas un fiasco total, finalement. »_

 **000**

\- « Devinez qui a un rendez-vous pour la fête des anciens élèves ! » Exulta Scott à l'arrêt de bus, un sourire si large sur le visage que Stiles eut mal pour lui.

\- « Je vais dire, par hasard… Toi ? » Dit Stiles en roulant des yeux.

\- « Yep, et même mieux ! J'y vais avec Allison ! La plus jolie fille de Sky High, et elle y va avec moi, un première année ! »

Okay, Stiles n'était pas jaloux que Scott aille à la fête des anciens élèves, pas vraiment. Mais Scott l'oubliait et il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Ils étaient des meilleurs amis pour toujours et « pour toujours » signifier vraiment quelque chose pour Stiles.

\- « Je vais à la fête des anciens élèves, aussi. » Dit Stiles alors que le bus arrivait.

Il monta alors dans le bus, suivit d'un Scott aux grands yeux ouverts d'étonnement. Il aperçut alors Isaac et alla lui annoncer pour son rendez-vous. Ce n'est que quand le bus fut dans les airs et qu'il ait annoncer à tout le monde qu'il aller à la fête des anciens élèves avec Allison que Scott se rappela de l'annonce de Stiles.

\- « Mec, avec qui tu vas à la fête ? » Lui demanda t-il en regardant vers lui.

Stiles n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Isaac n'irait jamais avec lui ( les cœurs dans ses yeux pour Scott étaient ridicules et Stiles les auraient probablement enfermés dans un placard si il ne craignait pas que l'âme d'Isaac soit brisée en pleins de petits morceaux. )

\- « Derek Hale. »

Le bus commença alors à descendre et Scott dut s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber, de plus le bruit autour d'eux était trop fort pour qu'il lui réponde. Il semblait toujours être choquer après qu'ils soient descendus du bus et ils étaient déjà arrivaient à leurs casiers quand il fut enfin capable de répondre.

\- « Derek Hale ?! C'est mon ennemi juré ! Pourquoi tu y vas avec lui ? Quand avez-vous même commencer à traîner ensemble? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Stiles tourna brusquement les talons, énervé par toutes ces questions.

\- « Vendredi soir. La Lanterne en papier. Huit heures. »

La compréhension apparu sur le visage de Scott et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Stiles secoua la tête, saisit le poignet d'Isaac et alla avec lui vers la classe des Assistants.

Stiles était le genre de gars à faire tout ou rien, donc quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il allait droit vers l'endroit où Derek était assis avec Erica et Boyd.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, Stiles ? » Demanda Derek, les yeux écarquillés.

Erica, _putain elle_ , était juste entrain de lui sourire narquoisement.

\- « Manger mon déjeuner. Et faire en sorte que tu mange le tiens, également. Tu ne mange pas assez, Derek. »

\- « Tu vois, Der, je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin de manger plus. » Répéta Erica, semblant trop heureuse.

\- « Regarde, si j'ai dis quoi que ce soit l'autre soir qui t'as fait penser que cette situation est okay, alors je le retire. » Déclara Derek, ignorant Erica ( et maintenant Boyd ) quand elle le regarda curieusement.

\- « Tu es si drôle ! » Dit Stiles en riant bruyamment alors Scott passer devant eux avec Allison. « J'ai dit à Scott que j'allais à la fête des anciens élève avec toi, ok ? C'était sur un coup de tête, et je... Juste, s'il te plaît ? Je ferais en sorte que ce soit aussi agréable que possible. »

Isaac vint s'asseoir à côté Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

\- « Nous nous asseyons à la table de Derek Hale maintenant ? »

\- « Quoi, tu as besoin d'un rendez-vous pour la fête des anciens élèves aussi ? » Grogna Derek qui se sentit un peu merdique lorsque le gamin recula.

\- « En fait, oui. » Dit Isaac en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek voulut se jeter du bord du terrain de l'école, mais se souvenant de l'incident avec le trognon de pomme, il décida que se serait futile. Stiles le regardait avec de grands yeux et ses lèvres. « _Non, ça n'arrivera pas. »_

 _-_ « Très bien, Stiles. Mais je ne louerais pas un smoking. » Lança-t-il rageusement.

 _« Vraiment, ça ne se produira pas. »_ Se dit-il

Il se leva et sorti avant de perdre le contrôle de nouveau.

Erica regarda Derek partir avec étonnement. _Derek avait refusé de seulement être dans la même pièce qu'elle si elle ne faisait que mentionner la fête des anciens élèves et pourtant maintenant il consentait à y aller volontairement ?_

 _« Ooh, ça va être bon »_ Pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle se retourna vers les deux étudiant de première année et se pencha vers eux.

\- « Stiles, dit-moi _tout_. »

 **000**

Scott n'avait pas vraiment voulu laisser une fête se dérouler pendant que sa mère était au travail, elle travaillait à l'hôpital en plus de son volontariat à Sky High et il savait qu'elle serait épuisée quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Mais Allison avait promis que ce serait seulement quelques personnes du Comité pour la fête des anciens élèves et ça s'était transformer en tellement plus que ça. Scott avait passé le plus clair de son temps à essayer de garder la maison propre, soulevant un énorme tonneau sur le comptoir de la cuisine donc il n'abîmerais pas le plancher en bois.

\- « Qui sont ces gens ? » Demanda Scott à Allison sur la musique.

\- « C'est le Comité ! » Dit-elle vivement, en lui souriant.

Sourire qui tomba quand il ne le lui rendit pas.

\- « Eh bien, un peu plus de personnes que prévu sont venues, tu es populaire maintenant, Scott, ces choses ça arrivent, souri, soit heureux ! Tous tes amis sont ici. » ajouta-t-elle avant de lui donner un baiser.

Scott ne voulais pas sourire, et il n'était pas été heureux parce que pas tous ses amis étaient là. Il y avait deux personnes qu'il voulait vraiment voir, et ils n'étaient nulle part en vu. Il s'éloigna du baiser d'Allison, et tira son téléphone de sa poche. Elle secoua la tête et lui prit son téléphone des mains.

\- « Tu vas appeler ces deux Assistants, n'est-ce pas ? Pense-tu honnêtement qu'ils s'intégreraient ici, Scott ? Pense-tu qu'ils s'amuseraient ? » Demanda Allison avec moquerie. « Isaac ne voudrait pas être entouré par tant de gens, et Stiles se ferait probablement passer pour un imbécile et toi aussi. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

\- « Je pense qu'ils seront très bien » Répondit Scott, se penchant pour récupéré son téléphone.

Jackson, un pauvre type, qui pouvait se transformer en lézard venimeux géant, prit le téléphone des mains d'Allison, souriant d'un air satisfait à Scott.

\- « Nous ne voulons pas être vus avec des Assistants, n'est-ce pas McCall ? »

\- « Scott, pourrait-tu aller me chercher à boire ? » Demanda Allison soudainement en lui souriant.

Scott soupira, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à sa petite amie.

\- « Okay, Allison » dit-il d'une voix à peine assez forte pour être entendu par dessus la musique et alla dans la cuisine.

Allison tourna le visage de Jackson légèrement pour qu'il puisse voir que Stiles, Isaac, Derek, Erica et Boyd venaient d'entré dans la fête. Il secoua la tête, incrédule et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour bloquer le petit groupe à l'entrée. Aiden, Ethan, et Lydia vinrent derrière lui, silencieux, mais ils firent comprendre au groupe que leur présence n'était pas la bienvenue.

\- « Wow, je suis surprise que vous aillez l'audace de vous montrer ici » Déclara Allison, en regardant le petit groupe. « Scott à organiser cette fête et à fait exprès de ne pas vous inviter, vous savez » Ajouta-t-elle

Stiles les foudroya du regard, mais Allison put voir la lueur d'hésitation qui traversa son visage et elle sut qu'elle avait frappé un point sensible.

\- « C'est pathétique, tu sais ? Tout le monde peut voir que tu es amoureux de lui, et Scott vous laisse tomber si facilement » Ajouta Jackson, regardant directement Isaac.

\- « Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été si gentil. Il pourrait faire beaucoup mieux qu'un Assistant » Déclara Lydia, en leur souriant à travers ses lèvres rouge sang. « Il a Allison maintenant, pourquoi ne le laisseriez vous pas avec nous, pour qu'il soit heureux ? »

\- « Il ne serait pas vraiment heureux, sans nous » Dit Stiles sèchement. « Allez, Isaac. C'était une erreur, nous allons sortir d'ici » murmura-t-il.

\- « Les gars ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Scott en souriant alors qu'il tendait distraitement son verre Allison.

\- « Nous nous en allions, en fait » Déclara Erica en le fusillant du regard.

\- « Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Scott. J'espère vraiment que tu le serra » Dit Stiles, en secouant la tête avant de partir.

\- « Tu la mérite, McCall. Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre » Grogna Derek en regardant fixement Allison avant de suivre Stiles.

\- « Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Isaac secoua juste la tête avant de suivre Stiles et Derek. Erica et Boyd partirent également et Scott jura qu'il venait de sentir la terre tremblait en-dessous de lui.

\- « Allison ? Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de ce passer ? » Demanda Scott en les regardant, elle et ses amis.

\- « Rien, je leur ai juste dit la vérité » Répondit-t-elle

Elle but sa boisson à petite gorgées et fit un sourire à quelque chose que Lydia venait de dit et que Scott n'avait pas tout à fait compris.

\- « Quoi ? Quelle _vérité_? »

\- « Que tu serra plus heureux sans eux. Ils te tirent vers le fond, Scott » Lui expliqua Allison comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

\- « Non, ils ne le font pas ! Ce sont mes amis, Allison. Je pense que vous devriez partir » Dit Scott fermement.

Elle secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- « Vraiment ? Tu me met dehors pour _eux_? Ils sont juste des Assistants »

\- « Le terme approprié est Assistants de Héros » Dit-il avec un regard devenu furieux. « Je vous veux hors d'ici, toi et vos amis. Au fait, trouve toi un autre rendez-vous pour la fête des anciens élèves aussi. »

\- « Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Pas la nuit avant la fête ! » Dit Allison, bouche bée.

\- « Je viens de le faire » Répondit-t-il, sentant beaucoup mieux qu'il l'avait était ces derniers mois. « C'est y est. Tout le monde dehors ! » Hurla-t-il, sa voix plus forte que la musique.

La musique s'arrêta immédiatement, tout le monde se tourna pour les regarder, lui et Allison.

\- « Ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous » Dit une voix ferme.

Scott tressailli quand il se rendit compte que sa mère était rentrer à la maison avec le Shérif.

« Oh, super. Cette soirée ne pouvais pas être pire. »

\- « Je veux tout le monde hors d'ici dans - »

Le Shérif n'eut même pas besoin commencer à compter que la foule avait quitter la maison, en courant et sautant vers la sortie aussi vite que surhumainement possible. Sa mère le regarda avec un tel regard déçut que Scott dû réviser sa déclaration précédente.

« Cette soirée peut clairement être pire. »

\- « Ça va aller Melissa? » Demanda le Shérif tranquillement, leur jetant un coup d'œil à elle et Scott.

\- « Ça ira John. Merci de m'avoir escorté à la maison » Dit-elle doucement en souriant.

Son regard se durci quand il fut parti et elle se tourna vers son fils.

\- « Maintenant, qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense, Scott ? »

\- « Désolé, maman. C'est devenu incontrôlable et je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Melissa en sentant la douleur irradiant de son fils.

\- « Je ne vais pas à la fête des anciens avec Allison. En fait, je n'y vais pas du tout. Nous avons rompu. Je ... Je pense que j'ai vraiment foiré, maman » Déclara Scott.

\- « Allison est ton premier amour, Scott. »

\- « Pas avec elle. Avec mes amis, Stiles ne me parle plus, et après ce soir, je ne pense pas qu'il le ferra de nouveau... Même Isaac ne veut plus me voir. »

Melissa l'enveloppa dans une étreinte et il l'a senti drainer sa douleur, mais comme il avait fermer les yeux, Scott ne vit pas les lignes noires sur ses bras.

\- « S'ils sont vraiment tes amis, tu sera étonné de ce qu'ils sont capable de pardonner. Vous êtes humains Scott, bien que vous ayez des pouvoirs, vous êtes autorisés à faire des erreurs, d'accord ? »

\- « 'Kay » Marmonna Scott contre son épaule.

\- « En outre, tu dois aller à la fête des anciens élèves. Ton père a promis Allison qu'il accepterais ce prix, tu te souvient ? » Lui rappela doucement Melissa.

Scott grogna d'agacement, mais acquiesça à contrecœur.

\- « Très bien. J'irais si tu accepte de m'accompagner » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- « Me mettre dans la même pièce que ton père n'est probablement pas une bonne idée, surtout avec une foule d'adolescents impressionnables, chéri. Mais, je te déposerais quand je rentrerais du travail » Ajouta-t-elle en guise de compromis.

\- « Deal. Désolé pour ça, maman » dit-il, en montrant le désordre la maison.

\- « Ne le soit pas, tu es celui qui va nettoyer » Déclara Melissa avant lui tapotant le dos et d'aller à l'étage pour, enfin, dormir.

 **000**

Stiles constata qu'il était étonnamment nerveux. Il venait de demandé à Derek de le retrouver à la fête parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir gérer son père, habillé en Shérif, interrogeant le gars duquel il voulait vraiment être le petit ami. Derek accepta et retourna à la lecture de son livre ( il lisait Guerre et Paix. _Pour le plaisir_ ) et Stiles resta à côté de lui, à faire pousser l'herbe et à la rétrécir en petites touffes. Isaac se mit à rire parce que la sensation lui chatouillait le nez, et Erica et Boyd le regardé avec amusement. ( Enfin, il supposé que Boyd été amusé, il était parfois difficile de savoir avec lui.)

C'était le de soir de la fête des anciens élèves et Stiles attendait que Derek arrive. Il voulait lui dire qu'il voulait sortir avec lui pour de vrai, pas pour faire emmerder Scott ( si cela arrivait, ce serait un bonus. ) Il était trop nerveux pour manger, mais espérait que peut-être un verre aiderais à calmer ses nerfs, donc Stiles se dirigea vers la table où le Coach Finstock gardait le punch aux fruits comme si sa vie en dépendait. Finstock mit un peu de punch dans une tasse et la tendit à Stiles.

\- « C'est juste du punch aux fruits. Continue sur cette voie, Stilinski. »

\- « Certainement, Coach » Déclara Stiles.

Aiden et Ethan passèrent devant la table et la frappa, faisant renverser le punch hors du bol et sur l'entraîneur.

\- « Petites merdes » Murmura Finstock dans un souffle en attrapant une poignée de serviettes pour sécher sa veste.

\- « Les gars de cette école sont cons » dit Stiles avec sympathie.

\- « Nous tous ? » Demanda Derek derrière lui.

Stiles se retourna immédiatement, renversant presque sa propre tasse de punch, et fut bouche bée quand il vu le smoking que Derek portait. Cravate et tout.

\- « Je pensais que tu n'allait pas louer de smoking ? »

\- « Il est à mon oncle, il n'en n'a pas beaucoup l'utilité à l'isolement » Déclara Derek avec un haussement d'épaules. « Où as-tu eut ton costume ? »

\- « Erica m'a forcé à aller faire du shopping avec elle » Admis Stiles en regardant son costume gris charbon qui rendait définitivement bien pour certains endroits. ( Son cul était fantastique, et Stiles l'admettais sans un soupçon de honte. )

\- « Ça… Ça te vas très bien » Admis Derek en rougissant un peu.

\- « Ouais, toi aussi » Dit Stiles sincèrement.

Il mit la tasse sur la table avant qu'il ne la laisse tomber ( ou la renverse sur son costume ridiculement cher ) et se déplaça pour prendre la main de Derek. Derek sembla étonné, mais serra sa main en retour et lui souri largement.

\- « Allons, vous deux. La piste de danse est là-bas. J'attends d'autres clients » Dit Finstock, leur faisant signe de s'éloigner.

Stiles roula des yeux, tirant Derek vers la piste de danse juste pour avoir une excuse pour le tenir.

\- « Je ne danse pas, Stiles »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas besoin de danser. Je veux… Juste... Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, okay ? » Admis-t-il, espérant que son visage ne soit pas trop rouge.

\- « Oh. Ouais. Okay » Dit Derek, ses oreilles tournant au rose.

Stiles sourit et tira Derek plus près, passant ses bras autour de son cou alors que Derek mis les siens autour de la taille de Stiles doucement.

\- « Tu es plus grand » Dit Derek soudainement.

\- « Poussée de croissance. Je suis presque aussi grand que toi maintenant » Taquina Stiles. « Erica devra arrêter de se pencher sur mon épaule bientôt. »

\- « Ne compte pas là-dessus » Murmura Derek, elle se penchait toujours sur lui même si il était plus grand qu'elle.

Stiles rigola et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. Le cœur de Derek s'accéléra et il senti des flammes se déployés sous sa peau. Il ne devait pas être mis sous tension maintenant, pas à ce sujet. Pas encore. Il respira profondément, essayant de calmer ses émotions. Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'enfer se déchaîna. D'abord, Derek pensa qu'il avait fait ou avait incendié quelque chose, mais en regardant la scène ( il ne s'était pas même rendu compte que les discours avaient commencé ), il vu qu'Allison était debout là, un arc modifié dans les mains, une flèche pointée vers le père de McCall.

Stiles était toujours dans ses bras et ils ne purent qu'observer comme elle tira une flèche sur McCall Senior. Il ne cria pas de douleur jusqu'à ce que son corps ait commencé à se _réduire_. Il y eut un gémissement de bébé et ils regardèrent tous fixement un bébé réel rampé hors du costume tombé de McCall, avec choque. Il y eut un cri perçant quand Allison dirigea son arc vers sa victime suivante et les gens essayèrent de quitter le gymnase, seulement pour constater que les portes autour d'eux étaient fermer. Aiden, Ethan, Jackson et Lydia étaient a côté des portes, observant et souriant d'un air satisfait quand les étudiants crièrent pour qu'on les laisse sortir. Derek et Stiles et coururent vers leurs amis, toujours debout près de la table de la nourriture et de boisson.

\- « Merde, je vais les retenir, Hale, faîtes sortir autant de personnes d'ici que vous le pouvez ! » Hurla Finstock en jetant la louche dans le bol de punch aux fruits et en se précipitant.

Ils entendirent son cri perçant quand il fut, lui aussi, touché par une flèche. Derek conduisit Stiles, Erica, Boyd et Isaac vers conduit d'aération le plus proche. Il avait besoin d'ouvrir le conduit, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, mais Derek ne savait pas combien de contrôle il avait. Il n'avait pas utiliser son pouvoir depuis des mois et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait accidentellement incendié sa voiture. Il y eut un autre cri perçant derrière eux et Derek regarda Stiles, essayait de reprendre des forces et qui avait foi en lui alors que lui même ne se faisait pas confiance. Une balle contrôlée de flammes apparu dans sa paume et il l'a jeta sur le conduit, le métal fondit immédiatement. Étonnamment, Isaac fut le premier dans le conduit. Erica le suivi, alors Stiles et Derek poussèrent Boyd dans le conduis malgré l'entrée serré, avant de le suivre, à peine une seconde plus tard.

 **000**

\- « Continuer à avancer, continuer à avancer, juste, continuer à avancer » Se murmura Isaac à lui-même, les yeux fermés serrés alors qu'il rampé à travers le petit espace.

Son cœur battait comme si il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine et il se dit que si il ne pouvait pas voir le petit espace, il ne saurait pas le déranger. Il saurait en sortir. Il le ferait.

\- « Derek, peut-tu nous donner de la lumière ? » Appela Stiles.

\- « Pas à moins que vous ne vouliez être cuits au barbecue. »

Isaac pouvait briller. Il pouvait absolument briller. Il était dans un espace minuscule, mais il était toujours vivant et il pourrait sortir. Il pouvait briller et continuer à avancer. Il pouvait briller et ramper. Le conduit était plus grand que son congélateur à la maison, vraiment. Il pouvait faire ça.

\- « Merci, Isaac. Tu es trop génial » Appela Stiles, du soutient présent dans chaque mot, comme s'il pouvait voir la lutte à laquelle Isaac faisait face.

 _Il vais bien. C'est bon. Il peux totalement faire ça. Continuer à avancer, juste, continuer à avancer._  
\- « Isaac ? »

C'était la voix de Scott.

« Oh, Dieu merci. Scott. »

Il entendit un conduit être arracher du mur et Isaac ouvrit ses yeux à la lumière et à la main de Scott, son meilleur ami le tirant hors de l'obscurité et dans le couloir éclairé.

\- « Ça va ? » Demanda Scott en l'étreignant.

\- « Mieux, maintenant » Murmura Isaac, la tête enfouie contre son épaule, en étreignant étroitement Scott.

\- « Contente de voir que les tourtereaux se soient finalement retrouvés, mais est-ce que le reste d'entre nous peuvent sortir de ce conduit maintenant ? » Demanda Erica de derrière les jambes d'Isaac.

\- « Merde, désolé » dit Scott, en s'écartant avec Isaac. « Attendez, les _tourtereaux_? »

Isaac rougi et regretta qu'il n'ait pas apporté son écharpe pour se cacher derrière.

Erica leva juste augmenté son sourcil vers eux, épousseta sa robe de corset et se tourna pour aider Stiles, Boyd et Derek à sortir du conduit.

\- « Mec, comment es tu seulement entrer dans cette chose ? » Marmonna Scott aux épaules de Boyd.

\- « Ce n'est pas exactement ce sur quoi nous devrions nous concentrer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? » Indiqua Stiles.

\- « Uh, ouais. Désolé j'ai été un salaud. J'ai juste... J'ai était égoïste et Allison… »

\- « Allison a transformé ton papa en bébé » Dit Boyd, coupant la merde émotionnelle et rendant Scott bouche bée.

\- « Elle a fait quoi ? »

\- « Il a raison, Scotty. Maintenant, autant je déteste ce type, le travail de ton père baisse statistiquement le taux de criminalité, donc que dirait-tu qu'on aillent tous sauver le monde ? » Demanda Stiles en lui frappant le dos. « Et quand nous aurons fini, je vais trouver une pièce isolée pour qu'on se pelote avec Derek pendant que toi et Isaac allez vous faire des yeux de chiot adorables l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous cède et vous finirez probablement la nuit avec un million de suçons chacun. »

\- « Quoi ? » Dirent Derek, Scott et Isaac ensemble en regardant Stiles

Erica se contenta de rire et lançant son bras autour de Stiles.

\- « J'aime la façon dont tu passe aux affaires sérieuses, Batman. Maintenant, comment allons nous faire la première partie de ton plan et sauver les adultes incompétents devant une adolescente avec un arc et des flèches ? »

\- « Batman ? » Demanda Scott alors qu'ils suivaient Erica et Boyd vers le gymnase.

\- « Dossiers. Ne me demande pas » Ajouta Stiles.

\- « Je ne veux pas mettre quelqu'un ou le plan de sauvetage dans l'embarras, mais nous nous sommes juste échappés du gymnase. Et les gens qui ont fermés les portes de l'extérieur, ne devrions nous pas nous inquiéter d'eux ? » Demanda Boyd.

Comme la chance était avec eux, au prochain coin de rue où ils tournèrent, le petit groupe vit les traîtres debout _juste là_. Tout le monde tourna un regard noir vers Boyd et il haussa juste les épaules d'un air de « Je vous l'avait bien dit. »

 **000**

Derek roula ses épaules alors que Jackson se changé pour sa forme de lézard et serra la main Stiles brièvement avant de la lâché et de se laisser aller, des flammes tournoyant en haut ses bras immédiatement. Impressionné, Erica laisse sortir un sifflement et lui souri.

\- « Bravo, Der. Boyd, tu veut bien être un amour et t'occuper de ces jumeaux pour moi ? » Demanda Erica. « Je suis prem's sur la rousse. » Ajouta-t-elle, avançant en avant, chaque pas étape faisant trembler la terre au-dessous de ses talons aiguilles.

Aiden et Ethan partirent en courant immédiatement, Boyd les suivant rapidement.

\- « Nous nous occupons de ça, Scott. Va chercher ton père » Dit Stiles en inclinant la tête vers lui.

Scott les remercia d'un signe de tête et parti en courant. Tout droit dans le mur de l'école.

\- « C'était vraiment nécessaire ?! » Hurla Stiles après lui.

Jackson se jetant en avant et Derek jeta une boule de feu directement sur lui.

\- « Isaac ? Disperse ça pour moi, je veux m'assurer que nous aillons un plan de secours dans le cas où Jackson soit inflammable » Murmura Stiles à son ami en lui donnant une poignée de graines.

Les yeux d'Isaac s'élargirent et il hocha la tête, courant dans le couloir, jetant des graines à travers le bâtiment.

Stiles regarda Derek un moment, se laissant distraire par la précision absolue de ses flammes et les balles qu'il jetait à Jackson. Cependant Jackson était plus rapide que Derek, et Derek essayait de jeter des boules de feu à la place à laquelle Jackson était au lieu de celle où il aller être.

\- « Derek, attend » dit Stiles, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son petit ami doucement.

Les flammes lui léchèrent la peau, mais elles ne le brûlèrent pas, et Stiles retint un sourire à cela.

\- « Vise à l'endroit où il va être, pas où il est » Dit-il en appuyant sur une graine dans la main en combustion de Derek.

Derek regarda la graine un instant et hocha la tête fermement. Il fit un pas en avant, son corps tout entier enfermé dans les flammes, et tint une boule de feu parfaite comme s'il allait lancer une balle de base-ball. Jackson se déplaça vers l'avant, se déplaçant pour se rendre sur le toit, et Derek attendit une fraction de plus avant de laisser son bras et de lâché la boule de feu. Il frappa Jackson droit dans la poitrine, et une longue vigne vint immédiatement s'enroulait autour du lézard, le tenant fermement en place.

\- « Ha ! Regardez ça ! J'ai fais quelque chose ! » Hurla Stiles en frappant l'épaule de Derek dans l'excitation alors qu'il sauter à côté de lui.

Derek lui souri.

\- « Ouais, tu l'as fait. Bon Travail, Stiles. Maintenant, tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'une pièce isolée ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en tirant Stiles près de lui pour l'embrasser.

Stiles répondit avec impatience, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Derek et Derek pressa Stiles contre les casiers de sorte que ses genoux ne les gênes pas.

\- « Uh, les gars ? Nous avons toujours un gymnase de gens à sauver » Indiqua Isaac. « Et, Stiles ? Chacune de tes graines fait sortir des fleurs. Je pense que Lydia est allergique aux fleurs ou quelque chose, parce qu'Erica a réussi à la démonter après que je lui ai jeté vos graines. »

\- « Merci du coup de main, Batman. Elle hurle plus fort qu'une banshee » Murmura Erica, jetant la forme râlante de Lydia au-dessus du corps de lézard attaché de Jackson.

\- « Pas de problème, Catwoman. Sortons-les d'ici. La salle de détention devrait les maintenir jusqu'à ce que nous fassions venir mon père ici. » Dit Stiles en espionnant la simple porte blanche à travers le trou dans le mur que Scott avait créé.

Boyd tourna du coin, un jumeau sous chaque bras. Ils étaient inconscients, mais leurs visages été figés dans des regards de terreur.

\- « Mec, qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ? » Demanda Stiles a Boyd en souriant.

Il haussa juste les épaules et alla ramasser Lydia alors qu'elle essayait de ramper. Stiles, Derek, et Erica attrapèrent Jackson de façon à ne pas être empoisonné par sa queue, et Isaac grimpa à travers la paroi pour se diriger vers la salle de détention et ouvrir la porte pour eux tous.

\- « Ne.. » Râla Lydia. « Ne nous laissez pas... mourir... ici. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit maintenant ? » Demanda Stiles.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de détention, le pouvoir des fleurs de Stiles n'était pas aussi mauvais et Stiles était assez certain que Lydia n'en mourrait pas.

\- « Allison a saboté... le dispositif... d'anti-gravitation » Expira Lydia.

\- « Bien. Quelqu'un s'oppose-t-il à une irruption dans le bureau du principal pour obtenir des plans de cet endroit ? » Demanda Stlies.

\- « Non » Dit Isaac pour tout le monde.

Ils laissèrent les malfaiteurs dans la salle de détention et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du principal pour faire exactement cela. En chemin, Stiles appela son père pour les aider.

 **000**

\- « Vous devez revenir en arrière, mon cher Commandant, à vos propres années à Sky High. Une jeune femme nommée Kate Argent vivait à Beacon Hills, elle était une super comme vous, mais vous ne vouliez pas lui donner du temps de votre journée. Beaucoup de gens l'écoutaient, parce qu'elle a été née à être une leadeuse. Elle aurait pu conduire des armées, mais vous, vous vous moquiez d'elle. Kate était une femme incomprise dont la puissance technologique n'a pas été apprécié pour ce qu'elle était : du génie pur et, poussé dans la classe des Assistants, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se développé comme elle aurait dut. Puis, quand elle était enfin prête à prendre le monde - à gagner - vous avez tout ruiné. » Gronda Alison. « Vous avez vaincu Royal Pain ce jour-là, mais vous ne réussirez pas cette fois ! »

\- « Allison ! Ramène ces bébés en arrière ! Et pose mon père. »

Elle se tourna, étonné de voir Scott là. Alors elle souri d'un air satisfait.

\- « Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, remettant le bébé Commander à Gérard.

\- « Écoute, je suis désolé que mon père ait tué ta mère, mais… »

\- « Non, Scott. Il ne m'a pas tué. Quand l'arc a exploser, j'ai été frappé avec une flèche et ai été changé en bébé. Gérard m'a élever encore une fois, il m'a rappelé ce que j'avais été par et nous deux, nous nous sommes assurés que la prochaine fois que je ferait face au Commandant, je gagnerait. » Gronda-t-elle.

\- « Je suis sorti avec une vieille dame. » Dit Scott, horrifié et dégoûté.

Allison poussa un cri de rage, enroulant sa cape autour d'elle, son casque cliquant en se mettant en place, et ses bottes roquettes s'allumèrent afin qu'elle puisse voler à lui. Scott fut rejeté dans les airs, à travers tous les murs de l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque brusquement dans le gymnase avec Allison au-dessus de lui. Il la poussa avec sa super force pour l'éloigner de lui, et elle fut propulsé dans les airs, sa tête percutant la boule disco. Elle atterri et continua sa course les bras tirés en arrière pour le frapper. Scott esquiva son poing métallique gantée, et donna un coups de poing directement dans le casque. Elle retomba sur le sol, son casque disparaissant quand elle perdit connaissance.

\- « Scott ! » Cria Stiles, en courant dans le gymnase, Derek, derrière lui.

\- « Les gars, je l'ai fait. C'est okay... Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Scott, en voyant l'expression sur leurs visages.

\- « Allison, elle a déconnecter le dispositif anti-gravitationnel. L'école va tomber et effacer Beacon Hills si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose. » Dit Stiles.

\- « Très bien, où est-il ? »

\- « Dans un endroit vraiment merdique d'accès. Tu vas avoir à détruire plus de biens de l'école » Déclara Derek, souriant un peu.

Scott regarda par-dessus son épaule vers la ligne de trous à travers les murs de l'école.

\- « Je pense que je peux gérer cela. »

Stiles attrapa Scott et sortit du gymnase, Derek à leur suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Allison commença à remuer et elle chercha l'interrupteur sur son poignet.

 **000**

Scott était au travers du troisième des huit murs quand l'école commença à tomber. Derek saisit immédiatement Stiles, en les gardant à la terre, mais Scott fut propulser vers le plafond.

\- « L'école tombe ! Dépêche toi, Scott ! » Cria Stiles, en saisissant la cheville de Scott et le tirant vers le sol.

Boyd et Erica soutinrent Scott afin qu'il ne s'envole pas au plafond à nouveau, et il perfora le mur à suivant. Erica recula légèrement, mais se rattrapa et hocha la tête pour dire à Scott de reprendre. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pour faire tomber les quatre prochains murs, et ils regardèrent tous le désordre de fils et de lumières clignotantes attachés au dispositif anti-gravitationnel.

\- « Ce sont des lumières de Noël ? » Demanda Stiles.

\- « Je n'en n'ai aucune idée ! Comment éteignons-nous cette chose sans tuer tout le monde ? » Hurla Scott.

\- « Coupe le fil bleu » Dit Isaac.

\- « Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Derek.

\- « Personne d'autre n'a écouté en classe quand ils parlaient de bombes ? »

\- « Coupe juste le fil bleu ! » Hurla Stiles.

Derek sorti un couteau suisse de la poche de sa veste ( Stiles ne devrait pas constater que sa façon de le faire était sexy ) et commença à scier le fil bleu. Il y avait beaucoup de cris, Erica se tenait désespérément à Boyd, et Scott choisit ce moment pour commencer à embrasser Isaac ( ils flottaient tout deux vers le plafond de l'école qui continué à baisser ), et Stiles se mit à genoux pour aider Derek ( tenir sa main libre compté comme de l'aide ).

\- « Si nous vivons, tu veux aller a un rendez-vous avec moi ? Un vrai ? » Demanda Stiles.

\- « Tu choisi le plus mauvais moment au monde ! » Cria Derek en coupant la dernière fibre du fil.

Les lumières arrêtèrent de clignoter et l'école arrêta de tomber brusquement. Scott et Isaac tombèrent, gémissant de douleur alors qu'ils se levés.

\- C'était un oui ? » Demanda Stiles, souriant à Derek.

\- « _Oui_ » Grogna-t-il, tirant Stiles pour l'embrasser fermement.

Il y eut une toux sévère derrière eux. Stiles leva les yeux pour voir son père debout, les mains sur ses hanches comme si il était vêtu de spandex.

\- « Salut, papa » dit-il faiblement. « Nous avons sauvé l'école ? » Ajouta Stiles.

\- « Donc, je vois. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus à ce moment c'est, qui est ce jeune homme, puisque tu était tout récemment en train de te familiariser avec ses amygdales ? » Demanda le Shérif.

Erica essayait de retenir son rire, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire, et Boyd rit dans son épaule, la tirant contre lui alors qu'Isaac et Scott éclataient de rire à côté de lui. Stiles tomba à genoux devant Derek, tentant en vain de se cacher, rougissant vivement. Les oreilles de Derek étaient roses à nouveau, et il essaya de se lever pour se présenter au père de Stiles, Stiles murmurant pour que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale.

\- « Nous devons comprendre comment ramener tout le monde à leurs états normal » Dit Stiles rapidement, debout et en tirant Derek loin avant qu'il ne puisse être embarrassé davantage.

Il s'avéra que était un je-sais-tout même en tant que bébé et pouvait reconfigurer l'arc pour inverser ce qu'Allison avait fait. Quand tout le monde fut de retour à leur état normal et se soient habillé de nouveau ( Melissa avait attrapé le Shérif après la réception de l'appel de Stiles et l'avait amené au Sky High dans sa voiture plutôt que de le laissé prendre un taxi et maintenant elle aidait à calmer et guérir les adolescents précédemment terrifiés et traumatisés ), la fête des anciens élèves continua derrière les portes fermées du gymnase.

A l'extérieur, le shérif avait un entretien bref et quelque peu intimidant avec Derek avant d'être tiré dans une discutions avec le directeur de l'école. Scott et Isaac s'inspirèrent de Stiles, et trouvèrent une pièce isolée pour parler et se peloté dedans. Quand son père eut fini de parler à Derek, Stiles l'éloigna pour faire ce qu'il avait promis plus tôt. Derek était un peu plus réservé que Stiles, donc quel que soit ce qu'avait dit le Shérif, ça l'avait probablement bloqué, mais Stiles était heureux de constater que Derek ne lâcha pas une fois.

 _La meilleure nuit de tout les temps._

 **000**

Fin.


End file.
